Redefined Savior
by Shattered Echoes
Summary: Another Fry and Leela song fic. This one is based on Emmerson Drive's "Last One Standing". Let me know what you think!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama, nor am I associated with the show or FOX in any way. Also, I do not own the rights to "Last One Standing" nor am I associated with Emerson Drive in any way.  
  
Author's Note: This is a song fic about Leela and Fry based on Emerson Drive's "Last One Standing." Don't know if this one will work out as well as my other one, but I heard the song and I had to give it a shot. Anyway, the lyrics are integrated in the story. Hope you enjoy it, R&R and let me know what you think!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last One Standing  
  
He sits on the bench in front of his locker, watching Leela empty hers for the day. It to strikes him as strange how she goes from a strong captain in front of the crew to a tired shell at the end of the day.  
  
_Queen of the night  
Life of the party_  
  
There is a look of tired of resignation on her face when she turns her face towards his and he realizes that it hasn't registered with her yet that he's watching her. When it does, her expression turns into that of a forced smile. But her eye can't hide what she's feeling.  
  
_You can't hide that big of heartache   
So stop the delusion  
_  
He stands up with her as she starts to leave. He doesn't even have to say her name. She stops before him and gently he reaches out for her. He places his hand on her arm, trying to console a pain Leela's trying to hide.  
  
_Waitin' for someone's rescue,  
My arms are right here for you  
_  
But again she starts to turn away. His grip on her tightens gently and once again they are face to face. There is a look of confused agitation in her eye, but he's determined not to let her go this time.  
  
_Through the wind and the rain  
Through the laughter and pain  
Count on me_  
  
For a moment, she tenses and considers turning away again. But there is something different in his touch tonight and a thought starts to cross her mind. It's always the same in her life. An empty future, a lonely apartment and pieces of past that never existed. Looking down at his hand on her arm, she knows that it could all change if she would let it.  
  
_And when life isn't fair   
And there's nobody there,   
I will be_  
  
He pulls her close to him gently and she doesn't resist as she envelopes her in his arms. She lays her head against his chest and for the first time she feels a sense of safety.  
  
_In a world of pretenders   
I am your defender_  
  
Closing her eye, she lets it all come out. Years of bad decisions and lonely night run down her face, soaked up by the sleeve of his red jacket.  
  
_And when it all comes down   
I'll be the last one standing_  
  
The minutes pass as he holds her in his arms. He can feel her pain as she finds for once a sweet release. But she seems to realize where she is all to quickly and pulling away, quickly wipes the tears from her eye. Offering him a quick and apologetic smile, she turns to leave. He sighs and sits down again on the bench.  
  
_This is for life   
Don't ever doubt it  
_  
He knows that some part of his reached her and to himself he smiles. He knows that a part of her anger died tonight. And another place for love was born.  
  
_I've already fallen   
Love is alive_  
  
Standing, he takes his stuff from his locker and turns to leave. As he enters the rain, he sees her standing there. Confused, he walks to her and takes her hand. To his surprise, she doesn't pull away.  
  
_Love is alive   
So stand up and shout it  
_  
He leans in to hug her and she presses herself against him. Taking a chance, he leans in to kiss her. She meets his lips and accepts with a ravenous longing.  
  
_Cause destiny is callin'   
The others who stand behind me   
Look nothing like me_  
  
He pulled back gently, looking into her eye and smiled gently. She hugged him again, her tears coming.  
  
_Waitin' for someone's rescue   
My arms are right here for you_  
  
"Thank you for saving me," she whispers as she kisses him again.

_Author's Note: Kinda corny, I know, but I thought that after the last one I wrote they needed a happy ending...._


End file.
